


Bloqueio criativo

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris is So Done, Writer Bill Denbrough
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Quando Bill tem problemas para terminar seu livro, Mike resolve ajudar o namorado.♦ Fanfic também postada no Wattpad e no Social Spirit.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon





	Bloqueio criativo

**Bloqueio criativo**

**Apertou os olhos.** A tela branca do Word em seu notebook parecia mais brilhante à vista dele, a qual já ardia de tanto a encarar por várias horas. Aquele era para ser o último capítulo do novo livro de William Denbrough, mas com a mesma animação com que as ideias vieram, o bloqueio criativo as levou, deixando o escritor escrever e apagar palavras pelo menos umas dez vezes. 

Retirou seus óculos de leitura e logo surpreendeu-se ao ver uma caneca de café ser colocada ao lado do notebook. Olhou para o lado e viu o sorriso doce de Mike, fazendo com que ele mesmo esboçasse um para ele.

\- Bloqueio?

\- É… - Bill suspirou enquanto tomava um gole do café. - Eu nunca consigo terminar um livro sem ser um fracasso. Tem vezes que eu me pergunto se deveria ser escritor ou não.

Mike fungou uma risada e acabou sentando-se ao lado do outro. 

\- Que pensamento estranho. É óbvio que você deve ser escritor, Bills.

\- Será? - perguntou e sentiu seus próprios ombros caírem em desânimo, procurando os olhos do namorado. Mike sorriu, andando com a cadeira de rodas para fixar mais próximo a ele.

\- Claro que sim, bobo - sorriu ele. - Esqueceu que você vai fazer a sessão de autógrafos aqui?

Bill sorriu. Há tempos que os dois imaginavam como seria um lançamento na Biblioteca de Derry. 

Primeiro ele pediria a Georgie para ajudar com a divulgação do evento. Iriam abrir espaço ao centro dela, onde colocariam uma grande mesa ao lado do caixa - local perfeito para que Mike pudesse assistir ao sucesso e alegria do outro a ser prestigiados pelos seus fãs, fazendo o que realmente amava. Iriam convidar os outros losers, brincar com a bebê de Beverly e Ben como os dois tios legais que são, observar Richie tentando esconder seus sentimentos por Eddie com piadas bobas, Eddie fingir estar irritado com Richie por isso, e Stan no meio dos dois, aturando ser vela. 

Mas todos iriam estar ali por Bill e pelo seu amor à escrita. 

\- É verdade - Bill riu e então olhou para o outro. - Eu só queria conseguir escrever um final que não fosse tão críticado.

Mike comprimiu os lábios.

\- Não se cobre tanto, amor - disse ele. - Sei que já planejou o final desde o começo do livro, então só escreve. Não se preocupe com o que vão dizer. Ok?

\- Tudo bem - suspirou ele e sorriu. - Só estou um pouco desmotivado.

Mike então se inclinou e beijou seus lábios em um selinho apaixonado, o qual fez Bill sorrir mais do que antes.

\- Ajudei?

\- Mais ou menos. Agora não sei se quero voltar a escrever.

\- Ah é? Então só vou voltar a beijar você de novo depois que esse capítulo estiver pronto. Bom incentivo? - Mike disse e Bill arregalou os olhos. Os dois acabaram caindo na gargalhada e Mike voltou a beijar o outro mais uma vez. 

\- Me sinto muito mais motivado - disse ele entre um beijo e outro. 

\- Ótimo. Continue assim. Preciso olhar a Biblioteca, mas logo volto com mais café.

\- Você é o melhor. Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo - disse e pegou a caneca dele já vazia. Quando estava quase saindo, ouviu o barulho das teclas do notebook e viu que ele havia voltado a escrever. Sorriu com o pensamento de que logo precisaria fazer as ligações para convidar cada um dos losers.


End file.
